Married
by Babesrus1
Summary: Stephanie makes a monumental decision. Now, will she change her mind or is it another chance to run away.
1. Chapter 1

Married

My name is Stephanie Plum and I just had a chat with Ella.

My mind was made up. I took the afternoon off at Rangeman and visited my parents. They would miss me but they understood. I went to my apartment , picked up Rex and grabbed my bags. My dad would dispose of the stuff in my apartment and deliver the letter to Dillon.

I drove back to Rangeman and parked in my assigned spot. Taking the elevator to 5th floor seemed surreal. I stepped off as the elevator door opened and headed to Ranger's office. His light was on and he was behind his desk working. I knocked on the doorframe and smiled as he looked up. He was so handsome he took my breath away. Taking a cleansing breath for bravery I closed the door and walked to stand in front of his desk.

Ranger's eyes changed from twinkling to blank instantly. Standing in front of his desk I finally spoke. "I love you, Ranger, and have for a long time". "I can't do this anymore." He started to get out of his chair, but I held up my hand to stop him. As I put the large brown envelope on the desk, I said, "I realize now that I cannot ever compete with Rangeman. She is your wife and I don't date married men."

I turned around and left the office, walking to the elevator and stepping in. After what seemed hours, Ranger opened the envelope and poured out the contents. In it was the key fob, all my trackers , my phone and my Rangeman assigned Glock. There was also a little black box. He opened it with trepidation and nestled in it was a wedding band. Ranger took it out slowly and noticed on the inside, an inscription. It read Rangeman Forever.


	2. Chapter3

I really thought that the last page would be a stand alone, but after all the supportive reviews and one friendly nag, I am going to push on. Thanks to everyone who alerted me to losing Chapter 2 somewhere in the atmosphere. Obviously the gremlins got to this story. I have no idea what happened to it so will re-submit this with a new Chapter 3. I know, denial land.

Chapter 2

Stephanie

Driving out of the garage she pushed a curl away from her face as tears coursed down her cheeks. Vowing to get as far away as soon as she could, she gunned her little Honda Civic. Where to go, and more importantly, what would she do. As usual, Stephanie liked to go off with only half a plan in place. All she needed to do right now was to get out of Trenton and try to put the whole mess behind her. She would miss everyone at Rangeman, also Connie and Lula, but deep down she knew that her days as a Bounty Hunter were nearing an end. There was no more challenge rolling in garbage, or bringing in the dregs of society she had come to think of as FTS's. She was losing her compassion. Definitely time to move on.

Glancing down at Rex sleeping beside her on the passenger front seat, she noticed a game wheel that Mary Alice had forgotten in her car. Picking it up, Stephanie saw that the four colors also had a North, South, East and West stamped in each different colored triangle. Figuring nothing ventured, nothing gained, she spun the disk landing on East. Wonderful. Of all the directions she could have landed on, East was the shortest of all the directions she could go unless she wanted to drive to Europe. Taking the I 95 seemed foolhardy because working in the office she knew that Rangeman could access the traffic cameras at will. Then again, if she looked like she was running, would that not spur someone to come after her? Needing to think, she pulled into a Dunkin Donuts and ordered a coffee and 2 Boston Cremes from the drive thru.

Pulling out her cellphone she dialed Val. Listening to the racket as her sister picked up the phone to say hello, Steph knew that she couldn't talk long. Knowing that her parents had already spilled the beans about her plans she quickly filled her in. Val, bless her heart, had the information at the ready and Steph hung up. Now she knew what to do. People would know where she was going and why. In her mind it was not running away, it was moving in a new direction.

Ranger

Stunned silence could be the only reason that he was still sitting. Stephanie's stuff lay on the top of the desk, haphazardly placed at best. The open little black box sat glaring in front of him. Absentmindedly, he twirled the ring between his fingers and frowned. Could all his work to get his company up and running smoothly be the only thing in his life? He had worked so hard to get it right, hire the appropriate personnel, secure the contracts, but was it more? Looking back, how many times had he taken the time to enjoy an evening off, meet with friends, or have a beer? And, more importantly, how many times had he left Stephanie to participate in something involving Rangeman? Heady stuff. Heaving a sigh, he gathered up everything and locked it all in his safe. After all, he had a company to run and things to do. The paperwork was not going to go away.

Stephanie

With a direction and a purpose decided, she sped out of the parking lot and into traffic. If she could beat the afternoon rush, she could make it in a couple of hours. Coffee and donuts always had a way of calming her down. The sugar rush did the opposite to her than anyone else. With a clear head and a plan, she pulled her cellphone out again and dialed the number. Two rings later the pleasant voice she knew so well from her own childhood answered. Stephanie explained her situation and asked if the position was still available.

Chapter 3

Stephanie heaved a sigh of relief as she pulled up to the gate. She had made the trip in just over two hours. The sign situated over the road in large letters read, Promises Riding Academy. Remembering with fondness the trip she had made just two weeks ago, she pulled up to the office and got out. The sounds coming from the barn were intoxicating and full of fun. Stephanie had paid for Mary Alice to take a week course in English Riding at the stable. As Val was too busy with all her other children to make the trip, Steph had volunteered to chauffeur her each way and also attend the closing parade and ceremony.

As if on cue, a short, pretty woman stepped out of the barn and walked to the car. Hugging briefly, Stephanie thanked Carol . "I thought of you right away and the offer you made to me if I ever needed a change of pace", said Steph. Carol replied in her clipped New England voice. "Your call was an answer to my prayers. Megan burst an appendix two days ago, and Jenn got the summer teaching job she had applied for. I am so short staffed right now. I hope you still have your boots." Stephanie laughed. She had taken riding lessons at Carol's farm every summer since she was ten. She knew her parents had scraped together the money to send her to camp each year. While other girls were out camping in the great outdoors eating, and sleeping with bugs, she happily mucked stalls, groomed horses and literally rode her butt off for a week each summer.

Carol turned around to head back to the barn. "I have a group of newbies in here. They just started today. Can you put your stuff in Room 2 and meet me in the barn. I will introduce you." Steph nodded and got back into her car to drive to the assigned staff parking. She quickly unloaded everything and Rex was soon checking out his surroundings in a sunny, warm room on the main floor. There were rooms for staff set off from the rooms on the second floor for the campers. Her bathroom was a jack and jill type sharing with next door. Putting away her belongings, she found her riding boots. For some unknown reason, they were at the top of the bag.

Stephanie put on her boots, grabbed some gloves and headed to the barn. Excited chatter rebounded off the walls. She stepped inside the barn and the excitement continued to build. The horse smells were everywhere, and the coolness of the barn enveloped her like a favorite blanket. Moving to Carol's side she noticed that there were 8 girls attempting to brush down their assigned horses. Some of the horses were tall like Maybe and Star. Some were short like Bud and Ready. Each specifically chosen for the little girls caring for them. Quickly Carol introduced each girl to Stephanie and the work continued. Stephanie jumped right in and helped where she saw the need.

After chores were done, the girls were given an hour to clean up and hang out before supper. There was a stampede for the showers and Steph and Carol had a few minutes to themselves. Carol took Stephanie to her office and closed the door. "OK, so what's the real reason you are here? Two weeks ago you seemed happy and relaxed. Then I get a call saying you needed a change in your life." Carol leaned back in her chair and steepled her fingers together. Stephanie sighed and leaned her elbows on the desk. Her face changed and sadness appeared around her eyes. She told Carol everything. Handing her a box of tissues with horses on it (go figure), she said. "I'm not here to solve your problems, but I can give you a place to think and ponder your future" . I have four more weeks of camps before school starts again so you have a job if you want. I remember how you hated mornings as a youngster but staff start work at 5am. We go all day and it usually ends around 10 at night when the kids have lights out. As you well know, lights out does not mean go to sleep in their world, but we have to be vigilant until at least 11. Work might be the best thing for you to do right now. "

Stephanie glanced at her with relief. Work and lots of it wasn't going to put her off, even the evil 5am bit. She thanked Carol and asked what she could do now. Carol told her to check the list of horses available and choose her mount for the week. Dinner would be served soon. Campfires were the order of the day after supper, and usually ghost stories popped up. There was always food to snack on and a discussion what the activities would be tomorrow. Carol was a very organized person and ran her camps like a born leader.

Meanwhile, back at Rangeman headquarters, furtive glances were passed between the men on duty. It looked like it was going to be a long day. Ranger was in a foul mood. Tank no better. Lester was serious and Bobby hid in his office sorting medical supplies. Nobody knew what had happened but everyone knew something had transpired between Ranger and Stephanie. Vince on the monitors had opened the gate letting Stephanie leave and that meant that she did not have her key fob. Time would tell. Ranger went about his work talking in abbreviated words and actions. Orders were given and jobs assigned. Outwardly it looked like a well oiled military operation, but there was certainly something different. Stephanie's cubicle was eerily empty and her in box overflowing. Her ipod was not on the desk and her garbage can was empty of the contraband that she somehow always sneaked into the building.

Finally, not standing it anymore, Lester, who felt less fear from Ranger than anyone else, sidled up to Tank and raised his eyebrow questioning. Tank shook his bald head sadly. Great. The Mighty Manosa had screwed it up yet again


	3. Chapter 4

I know I know. Janet owns all the characters. Darn.

Chapter 4

Tank had had it. A week had passed since Stephanie left. Nobody could say that it was fun around Rangeman. Tempers were short, and all banter had disappeared. How one small, curly haired Burg girl could bring a company to its knees emotionally with attitude like she had was remarkable. Outwardly it was business as usual, but Ranger was driving everyone nuts. He spent most of his time in his office with the door closed, on surveillance with Tank (since nobody else wanted to be with him), in the gym, or upstairs on seven. Even Ella glared at him as she passed him on one errand or another. Ranger was under no illusions that she might even stoop to put saturated fats in his meals.

Finally, Tank walked to Rangers door and walked in without knocking. He closed the door and leaned against the jam. "Want to talk about it yet" he asked. For his trouble, his fast reflexes dodged the flying stapler aimed for his head. Fighting mad now, Tank pulled himself up to his full height, frightening to normal mortals. Came a growl from deep in his throat, "Mats in 10." He stalked out the door.

Ranger sighed. It was getting bad. Taking all his weapons off and storing them in his safe, he noticed the brown envelope sitting innocently on the bottom shelf. Swiftly locking up, he moved to open the door on the way to the gym. All motion ceased in the control room. Without a word spoken, everyone knew what was about to transpire. This could be a battle of epic proportions.

Tank was already there, barefoot and shirtless. Ranger swiftly did the same. As a last movement, each took their key fobs and scrambled the cameras. Oh Oh. They circled cautiously. Tank was the bigger of the two and encased in muscles, but he was fast. Ranger, on the other hand, had a longer reach. His hair back in a leather tie, they struck swiftly, pulling back and looking for another target. Grunts came thick and fast. Each combatant was starting to reveal where hits had met their mark, and their hands, elbows and feet looked bruised. No words were spoken and would not until this was over. Time passes slowly when you are not aware of your surroundings. Every fibre of their beings was directed to besting the other. Ranger had never been beaten by Tank and he didn't want this to be the first time. Realizing that he was in for the fight of his life he dug deep and with sheer willpower finally took Tank down. Exhaustion showed on both faces and they both collapsed on the mat. There was a cooler close by and they each grabbed a bottle of water and rested. Tank had one black eye and bruises on both cheeks. He was favoring one side and suspected that he had at least a couple cracked ribs. His right wrist was swollen already and he had a nasty hip pointer from the last takedown. Ranger, on the other hand, had a nose that may or may not have been broken, two black eyes from the nose shot, a tender sternum and a body that looked the worse for wear with little blood streaks here and there. Not a good time for a picture in Soldier of Fortune.

Taking a drink, Tank said, "And ..." Once again Ranger sighed. This was going to be hard. His 2IC and best friend was not going to let this go until he spilled his guts. Now he realized why Stephanie stayed away from shows like Dr. Phil. Trying to sort his thoughts, he thought of his best friend and the relationship he had with Lula. They tried out a relationship amongst all the danger and suspense and tied the knot four months ago. Tank came into the office each morning with a smile that made everyone very jealous. He had taken the plunge and yes, he had taken a chance. He led a dangerous life and Lula was very aware of the uncertainty that she would see her man each evening alive and well.

Ranger finally confessed his fears of a commitment with Stephanie and what had transpired that day one very long week ago. He knew that he and Tank, and later Lester and Bobby had worked very, very hard to build up Rangeman. But, was he really happy once he sat down and thought about it? It seemed so right so long ago when they fought to survive the start up of the new business, the reputation they earned through a lot of sweat, and yes, the loneliness. He never realized up until now that he had indeed made Rangeman his whole life. Hell, he hadn't even been to see his parents in over a year. His sisters stopped sending him invites to family get togethers, and even his mother didn't send him a birthday card last month.

"I'm scared Tank," said Ranger. " I think about her everyday and would love to have a relationship with Steph, but everytime I want to do something about it, I just can't". He walked to the cooler for another couple bottles of water and flipped one to Tank. "I lay in bed at night remembering how she felt beside me with those unruly curls tickling my chest. I miss her laughter, her banter. I miss how her face lights up as I come in the room. When she looks at me, she makes my heart beat faster. She is a vibrant woman in and out of my bed. I have never been near a woman I love so much in my life, but that word commitment scares me more than anything. I have gone to my safe so many times where the ring I bought for her so long ago sits patiently waiting for me to screw up my nerve and ask her." With that admission, I sat down heavily again with my back to Tank, needing his strength and his advice.

Tank was silent. He could see his best friend was really hurting inside and really he did understand. Taking a breath, he started. "I had to really search my soul to admit to Lula my love, but also my fear of our future". You and I lead dangerous lives and in time it may change, but right now we both enjoy the challenge and the excitement too much to want to quit. On the other side of the coin, loneliness is all it is cracked up to be. You have to look at yourself and truly ask if this is all you want to be doing 5 or 10 years from now. You have to make a decision on that soon, man. She is too special a person to stay single long."

Pulling myself up and giving a hand to Tank, we walked together out the door. The air was cleared and we could move on.


	4. Chapter5

Chapter 5

Stephanie was having a ball. Two weeks into her new job and she was tanned, and toned. The days were long but the work very enjoyable. Her new charges each week were so excited and it rubbed off on all the staff. Stephanie had a rare afternoon off and took advantage of it by heading to Bradley Beach down the road. Her favorite place to relax had always been Mount Pleasant, but this certainly came a close second. Sitting on the beach, with her bare feet playing in the sand, she took deep breaths of the ocean air. This was living.

Unfortunately life was wanting her to make a decision. There were only two more weeks of horse camp before school started in the fall and this job would end. Carol really did not need help around the farm and Stephanie had to start planning. She had spoken to her parents a couple of times and they were waiting for her to make a life decision. Should she return to Trenton. Her apartment was now occupied by Grandma Mazur who had really changed it into her own hippy pad, as she called it. Stephanie really did not want to dwell on any part of that discussion. Vinnie had hired another bond apprehension agent and did not need her.

There was no thought of working at Rangeman even in another centre. Her skills were rusty and she was not up to date on the new accounting programs that she had a degree in. As she was pondering whether to get up and stroll down to the ice cream vendor, a very large shadow settled over her. Looking up, she blinked when Tank and Lester came into view. Not surprised by the visit, just by the visitors, she sat up and nodded.

Lester grabbed a hand and pulled her up into a hug. Then Tank had his turn. He whispered in her ear, "Missed you, Bombshell". She sagged against his large solid chest and murmured, "yeah and I missed you too, Big Guy". Their black outfits changed the whole tone of relaxing in the sun, so she put on her flip flops and gathered up her towel and bag. "Care to join me for an ice cream, guys?", already heading down the beach. They nodded and fell in step with her, one on each side. To a casual observer it might seem like a stroll with three friends, but Stephanie could tell by their manner that even if she didn't want to, there would be a serious discussion commencing soon. They found a table away from the rest of the tourists and ate their snack. It was a stale mate. Who would break first and talk? Stephanie was going to make sure it was not her so she concentrated on each lick, and each bite of her cone. Lester caved in first. "Bomber, you have no idea what has been happening back at Rangeman. Nobody smiles. Nobody jokes. The air is toxic. I don't even feel the need to play a joke on anyone. It's really bad". He looked at her with his sad puppy eyes.

Tank looked at her. "Are you happy? Is everything OK at the ranch? How are you, really?" Stephanie looked at each of them before replying. " I am happy. I love being near the horses. Growing up that one week at camp was the best time of the year. I could not wait to go back. I even got really good, if I say so myself. I wanted to compete and eventually go to the Olympics, but Mom and Dad could not have afforded that so that one week each year was my Olympics".

Silence settled over the table. Stephanie asked in a quiet tone. "Who did you ask where I was, my parents or Val?" Tank looked at her. "Your sister Val and I had coffee and talked. I kept track of you. I noticed that your car finally moved and suspected you had some time off and we decided to check on you. You missed a tracker, one that only I have access to. Rangeman does not know about this one. I used my personal access to check on you and noticed your car moving today so I grabbed Les and we came for a drive." Now, I could have taken it a number of ways, but the fact that they still felt the need to watch over me helped soothe the aggravation that my life really wasn't totally my own.

Lester spoke quietly. "You know, Ranger probably watched where we came and guessed who we were seeing. Is this going to cause you a problem?" She nodded no. "Part of me wished never to see any of you again. It just hurts so much. I really do love him but he drives me nuts. He just cannot get over the thought that he can't or won't do a relationship with me because of Rangeman. He also cannot admit that we do have a relationship. I am not asking for houses, and kids and marriage."

Tank took my hand in his big calloused palm. "He is my best friend and I have known him for a very long time. When I say he is hurting, I mean not just emotionally." Looking closer, I noticed a lot of fading bruises on his face and knuckles. He grinned. "If I say so myself, he had some sense knocked into him." Les chuckled. "Yeah, it took Bobby a couple of hours to patch them both up. Too bad they scrambled the cameras!" Steph rolled her eyes and shrugged. Men like to settle matters with their fists. Girls would have gone shopping! Turning serious again, she looked them both in the eye. "I am deciding what to do when this job ends. I don't know where I will go, but things have to change. "

Tank and Lester stood up. They gave her a final hug and promised to keep quiet their discussion. Asking her if she needed an escort back to her car, which she refused, they made for their truck for the return trip. She waved at them as they beeped and picked up her bag. She had to get back too. Her time off was refreshing, and eye opening. But she still did not know what she wanted in life. Actually she did, but he was being a horses ass.


	5. Chapter6

Chapter 6

Every day after work Stephanie got online looking for a job. She was not being restrictive in her quest, but time was becoming an issue. Finally, she saw the perfect ad. Wanted. Person to run outfitting store, knowledge of horses mandatory. Living accommodations available. There was an email address to send her resume and before she could think of a reason not to, the file was away.

Ranger had calmed down after his and Tank's 'talk'. He was still a very private person, but the tension in the office had dissipated. Tank dragged him out with Les and Bobby for a beer one night, and the mood mellowed as the beer flowed. With thoughts of public awareness in mind, they moved the party to Tank's house after a couple and settled into a real get together. Lula provided the food and made sure the fridge was stocked and wisely took off for the evening. War stories were told and Ranger wondered if this was something that happened frequently, just without him in the past. They laughed, they reminisced, and they toasted old friends no longer with them. The only topic everyone wisely stayed away from was Stephanie. Knowing that they were in no condition to drive, they called Rangeman for a pickup back to the building. It had been a good night.

Steph was in the barn helping to clean up when the intercom came to life. Carol was on the line saying there was a phone call for her and could she take it. Stephanie went to the tack room where there was a phone and picked it up. On the line was the owner of the outfitting store she had sent the application to. An older man's voice pleasantly greeted her and went over her qualifications. He had already spoken to Carol for a reference and wanted to set up an interview the next day. He had some business to attend to and would be in Trenton. Would three three o'clock be OK?. There was a pizza place called Pino's. He had heard it was very good. Could she make it then? Stephanie hesitated. She was not sure if she could get the time off and would have to check back with him after clearing it with Carol. Writing down his number, she bid him goodbye and buzzed Carol for her opinion. Carol mentioned that she knew him and his store and recommended it to all her serious horse riding customers. He had really high quality stock and his client list was impressive. She assured Stephanie that she would make the schedule work around Stephanie leaving for the afternoon and not to rush back without taking into account everything. Stephanie called him back and confirmed the appointment for the next day.

Ranger knew where Stephanie was staying and had already spoken to both Val and Mr and Mrs Plum. He was secretly glad that he did not have to deal with Grandma Mazur. As he would have expected, they were cool to his request for a visit and each meeting started out a bit rocky. By the time he left, Ranger felt that they had come to an understanding at least. It was something to work on. He had mentioned that he was respecting her privacy at this time, but he was wanting to pursue a relationship with Stephanie if she would allow it. He still had many doubts that it would be successful, but he wanted to try.

Stephanie woke up the next day feeling a mixture of emotions. Nervous, excited, but mostly hoping that this would work out. After the usual early morning activities and classes, Carol shooed Stephanie off to get ready to leave. Preparing carefully, she went over all the pros and cons. Realistically she had no cons to mark down. The job sounded perfect and there would be living accommodations included. It was going to be a trial period of 6 months. The drive back to Trenton seemed shorter than it had just those few weeks past. Putting in her favorite Metallica tunes she hummed along the highway. Pulling into Pino's just before three, she noticed that the parking lot was quite empty. Too late for lunch and too early for supper. Wonderful. Maybe she could get this over before being recognized by too many people. Walking in she waved at the hostess and headed over to the table in the back where an older gentleman was seated. He stood up and shook her hand in a firm handshake. They sat down and a waitress materialized. They ordered coffee and meatball subs and started to chat. His name was Matthew Kennedy and he wanted to retire. It had been his father's company and he had taken it over when his dad retired. He wasn't ready to sell yet, just step back and let someone else manage it. His store was in Mount Pleasant but most of his business was now done over the internet. The store was small but the business was booming. He was contemplating turning his business into an internet only site and eventually get rid of the store but had not made up his mind yet. He was looking for the right person who had the knowledge and the skill level to gradually move the business in this new direction. Stephanie's work at Rangeman working on computers would come in handy. He catered to a select group of competitive riders and confidentiality was an absolute must. He confirmed her knowledge of accounting and discounted that her skills were rusty. He was more interested in her knowledge and expertise with respect to equine equipment and accessories. He mentioned that he dealt with Carol on a fairly regular basis and liked her attention to details and knowledge of the industry. He also mentioned that he had spoken to Rangeman and she came highly recommended. They shook hands after she accepted his offer as manager and prepared to leave. She would start in two weeks. Horse camp was ending next week and it would give her time to move out there.

Leaving Pino's, Stephanie stepped out into the late afternoon sun. A black Porsche was parked near her car. Leaning against the fender, dark glasses over his eyes, stood Ranger.


	6. Chapter7

Chapter 7

Stephanie's forward motion slowed. This was not what she was expecting at all. But then again, why would she be surprised. He was Batman after all. Squaring her shoulders she continued closer. Ranger pushed off from his car and waited patiently for her to come closer. He looked tired, and still a bit bruised from his 'conversation' with Tank. Coming right up to him, Stephanie quietly spoke. "Hi. I could act surprised to see you, but I think you must have been tipped off somehow." Ranger had the grace to look a bit embarrassed as he stood there. Yes, one of those little birdies in a black vehicle had contacted him to advise him that her car was in the Pino's lot and the ball was solidly in his court for his next move.

There was an uneasy silence as they eyed each other. She was looking absolutely gorgeous with a glow he had not seen in awhile. She seemed happy and he did not think it was because of the meeting she just came from. Her manner was relaxed and her hands were loose at her sides. He almost expected her to be standing hands on hips or arms crossed in an aggressive manner, but instead she stood relaxed. He, on the other hand, was nervous. He uncrossed his arms, and tried to put on a relaxed expression. His eyes betrayed him, something new for him. Usually he could mask anything, and if he saw himself in a mirror right now, he would have been mortified that a true expression had slipped out. Finally, Ranger said in a soft tone. "I missed you. I have been doing some thinking. This is really hard for me." Stephanie answered back just as softly. "I really meant all that I said, Ranger. I will always love you, but things could not go on as they had. " Ranger shrugged in acceptance of her statement. Changing the subject, he asked if she was staying in town or leaving right away. Stephanie had not really made any plans and thought for a minute. "I don't have to be back until lights out, so I don't have to rush back. I have no plans really. Dad and Mom know I am in town but they have a retirement party to go to so I was not planning on seeing them. Grandma is hosting an apartment warming in her new, my old place, and the theme is Hawaiian so I really am not going there." She shuddered at the thought of all those seniors wandering around in grass skirts. Please God. May they all be wearing underwear!

Ranger did his own grimace at the mental picture. Rangeman had removed all the security equipment at the apartment when Stephanie left suddenly and he had no desire to have to re-install anything there, especially cameras. Grandma Mazur had actually called him about re-installing it all and he was stalling. She had that look that said the control room might get a couple of glimpses of her that would probably scar his men for life. Not going there. She really was something else.

Looking at his watch, Ranger asked if she would have dinner with him before she headed back. One thing about Steph was her capacity for food. Her stomach growled and they both smiled. It was a sore point for Stephanie that her body would rebel at the worst time, and Ranger chuckled that this might be a good way to continue to talk. Knowing that anything to do with Rangeman right now would be met with a no, he suggested a little diner down the street from Rangeman, but far enough away to appear neutral. She agreed and they both moved off to their respective cars.

Stephanie parked beside Ranger in the lot. Looking at the mirror she applied a coat, no, make that two coats of mascara and freshened up her lip gloss. He waited patiently by the door. Heaving a sigh, she grabbed her bag and opened the door. They walked into the diner together and sat at a table near the back. Ranger seated her then took his chair in his usual position, back to the wall. The waitress was quick to bring water and menus. They looked over the selections quickly and made their choice. It appeared that this would not be a long, drawn out meal. Silence followed after the waitress left. Stephanie was learning. She waited for Ranger to speak. In a move that she had not seen very often, he ran his fingers nervously through his hair and frowned. Finally speaking, he softly mentioned. " I went for a beer with Tank, Les and Bobby a couple days ago. I forgot how much fun we used to have, just the four of us. All through training, and Rangers and even when we were starting up Rangeman, we used to stand down and relax now and then. I lost sight of that."

She smiled. "Felt good, didn't it?" He grimaced. "Yes, until the next morning. We moved from the bar to Tanks house and had to have Rangeman come and drive us back. We were in no condition to drive." Stephanie chuckled softly. The guys at Rangeman would still be laughing at that and she was sure that the guys would be ribbed pretty good. Everyone thought the Burg was one big grapevine of gossip, but the guys at Rangeman were just as bad. The uneasy silence lifted. Ranger told her what had happened while she was away, and Stephanie told him about working at the Riding Academy. He asked why the place was called Promises. She laughed at that. It seems that parents always promise things to kids if they do something else, she explained. So that's why Carol named it Promises. She told him about the kids coming, how she could see herself each summer coming for her week in those children. She mentioned as she had told Les and Tank that her dream was to compete and go to the Olympics but money was tight and all her parents could afford was one week. She told him that Carol had given her a place to work while she figured out what she wanted to do. She explained in detail to him about the job she just accepted and when it would start. As she stated that a major perk was the living accommodations, his heart thudded. Deep down he was hoping that she would be back in Trenton.

Looking at her watch, Stephanie gasped. Two hours had passed. She really needed to get back in time for the late shift. Thanking Ranger for the meal, she prepared to leave. They stood up, and Ranger tossed some bills on the table. He walked her out of the diner and to the cars. They stood side by side unsure what to say or do next. Finally, he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her cheek, wished her a safe trip and headed for his car. Stephanie stared at his broad, muscular back then climbed into her own vehicle preparing to leave. Just as she started the car, he jumped out of the Porsche and strode purposefully back to her door. He opened it, leaned down and kissed her hard on the mouth. Unconsciously, Stephanie reached up to put her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. Nothing else was said as he turned away, climbed into his car and sped out of the lot.


	7. Chapter8

Chapter 8

Lester chuckled to himself as he sat on surveillance. He had spotted Steph's car at Pino's, but it was Tank who had alerted him that she was coming into town. Between the two of them they were going to try to get these two together again. Honestly though, it was going to be a monumental undertaking as they both were too stubborn for their own good. The world would be a better place if they could be stubborn together.

Stephanie rushed back to the ranch in time for the late shift. Her mind was going round and round. She had to make plans to move to Mount Pleasant and get settled in. She was going to be given a tiny cottage that Matthew's grandmother had lived in until her death a number of years ago. She could walk to work if she chose, or the drive was very short. Stephanie mentally packed her car in her mind and planned a shopping trip for all the necessities she would need in the short term. She called and let her parents and Val know of her new job and they were excited for her. Her mom promised a day where "the girls" would go shopping and hang out.

Finally, the last camp was over and Stephanie was all packed. She hugged Carol and thanked her for all that she had done for her. Carol brushed off the compliment and wished her well. With Rex securely in his cage in the front passenger seat, they were off. Once again, the trip seemed to fly by and before she knew it, she was parked in front of her parents place. Grandma and Helen were waiting at the front door. It appeared that "the girls" was going to include Val, Grandma, Helen and Stephanie. Everyone piled into Helen's car and they were off. With shouts of TO THE MALL they drove off. Frank looked through the window and shook his head. Just in case, he unplugged the phone and went back to his paper. Albert was tasked with looking after the children at their house and he had been told that they might be late.

Once again, Ranger got a phone call from a black Explorer that Stephanie was back in town. Driving by he noticed the car in front of the Plum residence. It was loaded with everything she had taken and looked like not much room left for anything else. By now Ranger had figured out that it was Tank who had the inside track on Stephanies whereabouts. Someday he would ask how. Was there a tracker Rangeman was not aware of? He parked behind the car and strode to the front door, ringing the bell. Frank answered. Ranger asked if Stephanie was home and Frank grimaced slightly and told him of the shopping trip. He assumed that they would start at the mall, but from the excited sounds of the four women, that might not be the only place they were going. Ranger thanked him for the information and drove off. Frank closed the door and went back to the living room. He figured he would be making his own supper tonight.

Ranger found Helen's car right by Macy's entrance. It appeared only Stephanie did not possess Parking Karma. He was a patient man and waited in his car a few rows away. He had good visual of the entrance and the car. He was amazed how many times the ladies came out to the car, deposited their bags in the trunk, or the back seat, and went back. There was no way Stephanie was ever going to get all this stuff in her car. Ranger smiled.

Meanwhile, Stephanie realized that she may want more , but it was beginning to be a problem. How was she going to get all this stuff there? Her car was already pretty full and this would put it over the top. Calling a halt to further purchases, she suggested supper. Many suggestions later, they decided on Rossini's. Edna had suggested everything from male burlesque joints to topless bars, none of which were in Trenton. Val wanted fast food as it appears that was all her family went out for. Helen thought she should cook back at the house and Stephanie just had a headache. Thank goodness it was Monday night and the restaurant crowd was small. They made enough noise through dinner that some diners asked to be moved. Heading to Val's home to drop her off, Stephanie gave her a hug. She promised to phone her and let her know how the rest of the move went and how she had settled in.

Still in high spirits the three ladies headed to Grandmas new place. Edna was very proud of her new digs and wanted to show Stephanie. They all trooped to the elevator and rode to the 2nd floor. It seemed kind of weird that Grandma had the key to let them in. Once in, Stephanie could only stand at the door and gape with her mouth open. There was shag rug on two of the walls and beaded curtains where the bedroom door used to be. There was a strobe light in the ceiling of the living room and incense candles scattered throughout the apartment. There was no couch or chairs, but large multicolored bean bags on the floor. Trying to be as polite as possible Stephanie complimented her quirky grandma on her decor. Feigning sudden exhaustion she and her mom headed for the door and freedom from Hippy Haven.

Now back at home, Helen collected Frank from his chair and they unloaded the car. It became apparent very soon that there might be a logistical problem in the hallway. As if, on cue, there was a knock on the door and Ranger and Tank were standing on the step. Tank stepped forward muscling Ranger out of the way and hugged Stephanie. Ranger, not feeling particularily pleased by the sneaky maneuver elbowed him out of the way and kissed Stephanie softly on the lips. Helen invited them in and they all surveyed the collection of bags in the hallway. Tank was the first to mutter that the bags were not going to fit in her car. Frank, Ranger and Stephanie looked down. Stephanie could only blurt out, "I couldn't control them. They were on a mission!" Ranger looked speculative at all the overflowing purchases and said, "Babe you have got a bit of a situation here. How about Tank and I take some of this stuff in our vehicle and follow you. We can help you unload it and check out your new place to make sure it is safe. You told me there was nobody in there for a couple of years. " Stephanie looked at him. Unfortunately, there didn't seem to be another alternative. Her dad had cab duty the next day and Helen was volunteering at the Veterans Centre all week. Thinking that this was way too easy, but needing a solution, she slowly agreed, letting them know she needed to leave by nine. After the appropriate farewells to Frank and Helen, Ranger and Tank, followed by Stephanie went outside. She wasn't really sure how this had come to pass but was actually grateful for the help. Kissing Tank on the cheek she turned to Ranger. "I have a feeling I was set up in there, but I really do need the help, so thank you." Ranger smiled and gave her a hug. He wasn't going to admit anything. Giving her a gentle kiss on the lips, he softly said, "Sleep well, Babe", and walked away down the walkway, and climbed into Tanks Hummer. Stephanie leaned against the door jamb and watched their taillights flicker as they turned the corner down the street.


	8. Chapter9

Chapter 9

Morning arrived and Stephanie was already up, showered, her room packed and downstairs having a cup of coffee as Helen made breakfast. Mentally she was ticking off all the things she needed to do today. The guys were coming over to take the remainder of the bags in their vehicle and they would be off. It was only 90 minutes away so she figured to get there before lunch. That would give them time to see the office, and get a key and directions from Matthew. Right on cue, the doorbell rang and Tank and Ranger were jockeying for position on the step. Settling the issue, Stephanie handed them each a bag and reached for more. Arms loaded they made for the truck parked behind the Civic. What seemed to be many trips later, the hallway was empty and Rex was once again in the passenger seat, strapped in and ready to go. After hugs and assurances of a phone call to let them know she was settled they were off. The drive was pleasant and in no time they pulled up to the storefront in Mount Pleasant. Not the catchiest title, the sign read, Kennedy Horse Accessories. Stephanie got out of her car, stretched and waited for Ranger and Tank to join her. Together they walked into the front office where Matthew was at a desk. He was looking at the computer screen and waved as he pressed send. Smiling, he stood up and shook everyone's hand. Stephanie introduced Matthew to Ranger and to Tank. Giving the 10 cent tour of the storefront, he confirmed that few people came into the office anymore and the back room, which used to hold stock for display was now just a storeroom. Ranger asked if that was the case, why not just close down the establishment, sell the building and continue working from a remote location. Matthew confirmed that it might be a plan in the future. That was the reason he had only offered her a 6 month contract to start.

Shelving more discussion for later, he gave her the key to the house and directions. Stephanie was very familiar with Mount Pleasant and remembered the small house. It was on the beach and although quite old, she remembered that it had looked in good condition. Pullling up to the house, they all left their respective vehicles and walked to the front door. Stephanie unlocked the door and walked in. Matthew had come too and gave her the quick tour. Ranger and Tank checked it out also, then headed outside for more inspection. Telling Stephanie he needed to get back, but giving her the office phone number in case she had a problem, Matthew left. She would move in, and get settled. Tomorrow she wanted to stop at the office and get the feel of the business before Matthew left her alone the next week. He was taking his wife out of state for a few days of vacation. Going outside, Stephanie strolled behind the house and stopped. The property had quite possibly the best view of the beach and water she had ever seen here. Someone had picked the lot very carefully and the house and lot had the proverbial 'million dollar view'. Knowing Steph's love of anything to do with water, Ranger came up to her. They stood side by side not saying anything, just admiring the view. Finally, dragging her eyes away she looked at Ranger and thanked him for helping her today. He smiled and gave her a hug. "My pleasure, Babe. " Just then, breaking the moment, Tank appeared. He relayed that with a few changes, he felt that the house would be safe to stay in. It included the usual lock replacement, and a few more outside lights for security. He suggested a low level security system, which Stephanie quickly shot down. She felt safe in Mount Pleasant and the crime level had always been very low.

Thanking the guys again, Stephanie suggested lunch at a little bistro on the main street. Ranger escorted her to their truck and they were off. Conversation was light and witty and lunch passed quickly. All too soon the truck deposited Stephanie back at her new place, and Ranger and Stephanie got out. Tank stayed in the vehicle, saying he had to make some calls and Ranger escorted Stephanie up the front walk to the door. They stood looking at each other and finally Stephanie spoke. "Thanks for the help. Thank Tank too. I have no idea how I would have done that without it. "  
Ranger took her hand in his and rubbed gently on the back of her hand with his thumb as he spoke. "My pleasure, Babe. I want you to be safe. More importantly, I want you to be happy. Please call me if you need anything, day or night." He hesitated. " If you want, I'd like to see you again. Today was a lot of fun. Maybe we could go for dinner or a show?" Stephanie smiled. It felt like he was certainly trying to make some amends. Thinking back she realized that they had never done the usual dating rituals, at least not in the right order. Maybe they could try a real relationship. See where it goes. Taking the initiative this time, Stephanie splayed her hands on Ranger's strong, muscular chest and kissed him. He put his arms around her and returned the kiss. There was a hint of tongue, but not intrusive. Not wanting to go farther, they both put their arms down and stepped back. To the casual observer, it appeared that the next actions might quickly have gone to a whole new level.

Tank observed the scene on the front step. Maybe it might work out yet. He suspected that Ranger would be going off line more in the near future than ever before and although it made more work for him he was comfortable with that. He had already contacted Les with some of what had transpired. That man lived for details but Tank was vague. Les might be Ranger's cousin but there was no need to know any more than necessary. Lula had also requested an update. He had checked with Rangeman and everything was running smoothly. Suddenly, having a rare immature moment, Tank honked the horn startling the two on the step. Leaning out the window, he bellowed that it was time to go or he was going to leave alone. Ranger looked at Stephanie and groaned." I have not sent anyone to a Third World Country in some time Babe; maybe I should make some arrangements" . Steph smiled. Tank was a good friend and had Ranger's back, so that wouldn't be a possibility any time soon. With a last soft kiss Ranger walked to the truck, got in and Tank drove off.

Stephanie waved once more and turned to go inside. There was a mountain of work to do and it would take her mind off what she was about to start. She needed to put everything away, get groceries and check out the neighborhood. She started to get excited. This was a new direction. After all, six months was not forever. The fact that Matthew was thinking of making the business a remote, internet business only, actually sounded interesting. Her laptop could be her office, and laptops were very portable.

Her thoughts turned to Ranger. Her eyes twinkled. Maybe they did have a future. She wanted to take it slowly and see where it would go. Mind you, an orgasm here and there would not be out of line. She smiled and walked into her house and her future.

Thanks everyone for your reviews and encouragement. They say everyone has one book in them, we will see if I have another. Have a good day.


End file.
